


kiss me once again

by gyufire



Series: johnjae challenge [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romantic Fluff, v v soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: part 13 of the johnjae challengejazz
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johnjae challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061471
Kudos: 17





	kiss me once again

“can i have this dance?” jaehyun startles as someone speaks over the first few notes of “it’s been a long, long time”, right against his ear.

he turns to see johnny standing behind him, smiling brightly, with a tuxedo and blond hair. he nods and the older leads him to the dance floor.

they pick up their pace, johnny leading, and jaehyun smiles “hey there”

“hey” johnny responds cheekily.

“since when are you here?” the two of them don’t have to pay too much attention to dance, as they’ve grown up doing it.

“got off the plane this morning” johnny looks around the room, checking the venue, to find their friends, probably.

“and you decided to come to a boring gala instead of resting?” jaehyun raises his eyebrows.

“it’s not boring if i get to see you” johnny smiles brightly, letting go of jaehyun’s waist to spin him.

jaehyun turns back to face johnny with red ears “i missed you”

“me too” johnny winks at him, but keeps dancing on.

jaehyun mumbles the lyrics as they make their turns around the floor.

_ kiss me once and kiss me twice and kiss me once again _

_ it’s been a long long time _

and so johnny does, kisses him softly, in the middle of the dance floor, after being away for nearly a year, for the entire venue to see, as the jazz plays on.


End file.
